This invention relates to an alcohol detection device, one component of which is commonly referred to as a breathalyzer and is of a type used to administer a test to a motor vehicle operator to determine the presence or absence of possible alcohol intoxication and in particular to such a device with associated electronic circuitry to control the mode, operative or otherwise, of an ignition circuit of a vehicle""s prime mover. The device is particularly intended for use on automobiles or other road user vehicles to prevent or at least limit use of the vehicle by alcoholically intoxicated drivers.
Field of the Invention
It is well established that numerous traffic accidents involve and in particular are caused by drivers intoxicated by alcohol. To this end, there is described herein a device which will detect the presence or otherwise of alcohol and if xe2x80x9calcohol freexe2x80x9d conditions are not present maintain an ignition circuit of a vehicle""s prime move inoperative. Within this specification the term xe2x80x9calcohol freexe2x80x9d is used to conveniently describe conditions where there is complete absence of alcohol and also conditions where alcohol may be present but at a level below a level at which appropriate authorities have deemed as being the maximum permissible alcohol level for an operator of a vehicle. Again, while this level may vary from one place to another, they are well established at least as regards road vehicles such as automobiles.
It is known however from accident investigations involving alcoholically intoxicated drivers, that it is a common ploy for an impaired driver to xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d vehicle interlock systems by have a sober accomplice perform the breathalyzer test so that the impaired driver can operate the vehicle.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle interlock system which positively identifies drivers and repeatedly re-tests and re-verifies identity initially and during the course of vehicle operation.
More particularly, it is an object to provide an operative combination of breathalyzer and a selected user-identifying means so as to contribute to use of the combination by only one individual whose identity is verified, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.